worldsendharemfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 3
|rname = 50 Oku |etitle = Five Billion |volume = 1 |chapter = 3 |pages = 23 |rdate = May 29, 2016 |previous = Chapter 2 |next = Chapter 4 }} Chapter 3 is titled "Five Billion". Summary Mira tells Reito she wants to please him before she rubs her body on his and kisses him. Mira wants Reito to give her his children. As he is looking at her, he sees Elisa, so he then pushes Mira off of him. As she is putting on her blouse, Mira wonders if he dislikes her but Reito claims he cannot get into the mood because people died while he was in a coma. Mira apologizes for bothering him as she walks out his room. After closing the door, the dedicated secretary of Kyoji tells Mira she failed. She explains Mira is cute but finds it sad seeing her try to mate with him. The secretary then suggests for Mira to mate with Hino, but Mira denies because she is the decimated secretary of Reito. The secretary then walks away as she wishes Mira luck. Sometime afterwards, while in bed, Reito was wondering how to get in contact with Elisa before remembering the pendant he gave her, so he looks on his phone and glad about what he sees. In the morning, Mira appears in Reito's room and says she sensed he could not get the sense of it from watching videos so she is taking him to a special place. AT the special place, Mira shows Reito a room of women taking a bath. She states since the year began, a special one-way mirror was installed. She then commands Reito to choice out of the women and she will bring them to his room. She explains the women are not prostitutes, not held against their will, and they would not mind having sex with him. Reito is skeptical, but Mira explains they held a survey to see if the women would choose him as their breeding partner, and they had an enormous number apply to him. She then states with five men in the world, there are five billion women that exist. She continues saying the women are young, healthy, and fit for fertilization and if the did not like the girls there, she will search for girls that are his type. However, Reito refuses to mate with the women. Mira apologizes for treating the women like they are animals but says he would save them if he grants them children. Mira explains the society's civilization level is slowly decreasing due to the world's population being cut in half, and the woman he saw the other day were living in poverty. She states children are a treasure of mankind since the men died and artificial semination did not work. Also, the women who conceive children with one of the five men and their families would be guaranteed a wealthy and secure lifestyle. She says the women gathered there are interested in him but it is not their goal. She reveals the men currently in cold sleep will die in under a year due to cold sleep just slowing the progression of the MK Virus spreading throughout their body. However, the MK Virus continues to slowly eat away the bodies of the men in cold sleep. Mira claims there are men who entered cold sleep before being infected but there is no guarantee a vaccine will be created, so if the women lose hope, the possibility of a revolt is high. Mira then grabs Reito's hand before begging for him to take action. After a few moments, Reito requests for a month to find someone and he will have children with her. Mira accepts but has a condition for Reito to sleep with women she chooses every night to create opportunities for mating. She says if he is faithful to her, he would not succumb to the temptation, but she wishes for him to. Characters in Order of Appearance *Mira Suou *Reito Mizuhara *Elisa Tachibana *Neneko Isurugi *Ryu Mizuhara Site Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 1